Never Grow Up
by Kary G
Summary: A small one-shot sequel to 'Enchanted'.  "I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone,"


**Never Grow Up  
>By: Kary G.<strong>

**A/N:** I just finished hearing this song for the 35th time and I decided to make one more chapter more like a one-shot sequel for the story **'Enchanted'. **So, here it is. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy!

***Leah POV***

I was going home, finally! After 2 days of being at the hospital I was ready to get out of that place, I wasn't a fan of hospitals, I just wasn't. I've never been so happy to go back home, and now I was.

The little baby girl in my arms was asleep, and I didn't get tired of looking at her. Once, twice, I loved my little girl. Jacob parked the car, and he hurried to my side to open the door, and helped me out. My gaze never left my daughter beautiful face until Jacob leaned kissing my cheek, and whispering in my ear.

"I love you," His voice made my heart picked up the pace, and I smiled, as I mouthed to him an 'I love you too'.

I walked the few stairs waiting for Jacob to open the door of the house for me. A quiet day for us, just what I wanted, and then…

"SURPRISE!" the voice of several people mixed in one, as I walked in. I winced a little, not because it hurt my ears, but I knew Sienna was going to wake up soon, and she did. Wow! My daughter had two powerful little lungs, and it was time to everyone to wince now.

"I am gonna have a hard time to make her go back to sleep," I complained closing my eyes; Jacob held my waist as he kissed my hair tenderly and laughed at my expression.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Emily and Rachel announced. I nodded and look at Rachel who was getting bigger each day, only a few months until she delivered.

"Thanks!" I held up one arm up as if I was winning a wrestling match of something like that. My pack brothers laughed, and Emily and Rachel stepped forward. Sam held Summer, so Emily offered to go upstairs with me to put Sienna to sleep for the second time.

The Cullens helped in all the decoration, and the food, a combination of my mother and Esme. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella were the first ones in Sienna's room. It was breath-taking as I gasped taking in the beauty of the room, the walls painted of a soft yellow color, a brown crib in one side of the room, a small to medium drawer where clothes of different colors, and shoes were stored.

A small table with a radio with CD, next to the Radio several CD were nicely placed, from music to DVD's for the baby, a rocking chair to the other side of the room, and another drawer with diapers, and other goodies.

"Thank you so much," I whispered to the girls, I knew that the boys had to play a role in all of this too including Jacob.

"She's perfect," Esme told me as her cool fingers caressed my daughter cheek. Sienna didn't seem to bother by the change of temperature. Rachel voice snapped me out of my daydream I was having looking at the nursery.

"Can I hold her?" her eyes shining with excitement, and fear.

"Of course," I walked to her and placed Sienna in her aunt arms. I had to admit she looked pretty good herself holding a baby.

I took the time to look at the room, to really take a second good look, I approach the crib where my daughter was going to be in a few minutes, a pinkish blanket decorated the tiny soft mattress, and around it lots of teddy bears of different soft colors were laid around.

I noticed another table that held a beautiful lamp, and on top of that a small white wooden shelf had my daughter name in a combination of soft yellow and pink wood letters, a total of 6 letters spelling my daughter's name.

When I finally look at Rachel, my daughter was asleep, Rachel placed her niece on the crib, as Rosalie took a baby monitor and placed it on top of the drawer that stored all the baby clothes, and gave me another to take downstairs with me just in case daddy little girl decided to wake up.

We all left the nursery, and walked to our respective husbands. "Good job, Rachel. She fell asleep really fast," I congratulated her, I had no doubt she was going to be a wonderful mother.

"Your welcome," her response brought a smile to my face.

"So, mutt. Are you ready for the sleepless nights, and ready to change diapers?" Rosalie was the next one to speak.

"Of course!" he replied, happiness evident in his voice.

The baby monitor was with me the entire time, after 2 times on checking on Sienna. She was still asleep. I was ready for tonight; I was so ready for the sleepless nights, the dark circles under my eyes, so damn ready and happy at the same time.

Each of us had a topic to talk about it was either babies, or patrols. It felt so right to have everyone gathered in my house, our house. One by one they all left, Carlisle and Esme were the last ones to leave making sure to answer all the questions I could have now that I had a newborn in the house.

Carlisle took the time to answer each one of them. After I was done with the questioning he left reminding me that if I needed anything not to hesitate and call him, that he'll be here in a flash, literally.

As soon as I closed the door, my daughter's cries made me go to her. Jacob was going to go first, but I stopped him and ask him to make coffee, it was going to be a long night. He went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee.

"I'll be there shortly," he said as I hurried to my daughter side. I lifted her small body and sat on the rocking chair, I started to feed her as my eyes looked her up and down, she was perfect the way she was. Looking at her small body and her eyes it made me realize I always wanted her to stay that way, I wanted for her never to grow up.

_'Never grow up' _a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little, until my teen years, I always listened to that song, I knew the lyrics, so I took the time to sing it to her, I stood up and searched through the CD's nicely placed next to the Radio, and found what I was looking for, I mentally thanked Alice, and my mother.

My mother knew that song always went with me, when I went to work, when I got my first apartment before Jacob and I were in a relationship, and now, as a mother, I was going to share it with her.

I placed the CD into the radio, it had a tape and CD, so I raise the volume a little to hear the melody of the song, soon I followed the singer going back to the rocking chair and looking at Sienna while I sang to her.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
><strong>**And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
><strong>**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
><strong>**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
><strong>**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
><strong>**I'd give all I have, honey  
><strong>**If you could stay like that**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**  
><strong>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>****Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
><strong>**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
><strong>**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
><strong>**And no one will desert you  
><strong>**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

The song always made me tear up, the song went so well with how I felt about Sienna now, and how I felt when I was a teenager, and how I used to be embarrassed when my mother drove me to a friend's party, all of my friends knew how to drive and they all went together, no parent allowed to take them. The jokes wouldn't stop once they knew about my mother dropping me off, but now I couldn't complain, now as a married woman, to be with my mother and brother was a privilege.

I couldn't understand why I felt that way back then, but If I had to go back in time and see me as a 14 year old I would tell that young Leah to cherished ever moment with her family, I would warn her about dad, but I didn't have that kind of power, all I could do now was to see my child grow and make her understand what I didn't know or didn't want to understand back then.

**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
><strong>**And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
><strong>**At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
><strong>**And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
><strong>**But don't make her drop you off around the block  
><strong>**Remember that she's getting older too  
><strong>**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
><strong>**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
><strong>**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
><strong>**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
><strong>**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
><strong>**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**

pictures of my childhood flashed in my mind, as the song kept playing. I stopped singing, a single tear rolled down my eye. This next part always got to me, but I managed to do what the song said: snapshots of my old room showed in my mind, remembering the sound of my father's footsteps when he got home, I also remembered my brother's favorite songs, and I realized time traveled fast, and now it was all gone.

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
><strong>**Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
><strong>**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
><strong>**And all your little brother's favorite songs  
><strong>**I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**

When I moved out of my house, and had my first new apartment, the moment they dropped me off I was so excited, I was finally having a quiet place for me, and the moment I stepped in it felt much colder, back when I used to live with y parents the warmth and the love could be felt, and now I was all by myself. Did I do the right thing?

**So here I am in my new apartment  
><strong>**In a big city, they just dropped me off  
><strong>**It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
><strong>**So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**

**Wish I'd never grown up  
><strong>**I wish I'd never grown up**

**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
><strong>**I could still be little  
><strong>**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
><strong>**It could still be simple**

How I wish she would never grow up, I wish she'd never had to suffer of a broken heart like I did, so many things I didn't want her to learn the hard way, I'll try to prevent that in the future when she got older, but that's life. My mother tried to raised me the right way even though I was stubborn most of the time, sometimes I learn the good way but other times the hard way if not too late.

**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
><strong>**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
><strong>**Oh, don't you ever grow up  
><strong>**Oh, never grow up, just never grow up**

I gently picked her up and patted her small back encouraging her to burp, after waiting for a few second she burped, and I rocked her gently back and forth in my arms, as I placed her on her crib. I turned to the door and saw Jacob standing watching me and our daughter, he probably heard me singing, good thing I didn't have a bad voice when it came to singing.

He walked forward handing me my coffee. I took a sip placing the cup on the small table next to the lamp, when I looked up I looked at my daughter for the 10th time when I noticed a box wrapped with a beautiful bow. Jacob didn't say a thing, so I opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver chain with a heart locket charm, I held it up in the air to see it better, I opened it up and a small picture of me and Sienna was at one side, on the other a picture of the three of us.

I turned to Jacob with tears streaming down my eyes; I managed to smile to him. "Thank you Jake," I tried not to choke up the words, he kissed me tenderly and placed the beautiful necklace around my neck.

"Happy Birthday Leah," the moment he said the words I embraced him pulling him closer to me, I needed to feel his warmth, I was so busy with my daughter that I totally forgot today was my birthday.

A small note was underneath the small box where the necklace was:  
><em><strong>'Happy Birthday Leah,<br>Always, Jacob'**_

**THE END.**


End file.
